Melting the Cold Heart
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Bella is a young girl who wishes her life was not horrible. When she goes into Neverland and meets the handsome Peter Pan. While in Neverland she falls in love with him but is later sent back to the enchanted forest or protection. Can she return Peter to his sweet and caring self that he was before she left? Or will he stay his cold self? WARNINGS: Lemons in later chapters & rape
1. Prolouge

**Heyy, I know it's been a long time since I posted or updated anything. I've had a bit of writers block but rest assured that this will help. **

**Anywho this is my first Once Upon a Time story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Character Bio:

Arabella 'Bella'/ Isabelle Davis: the main character. A young girl from the Enchanted Forest who was taken by the shadow when she was 16 years old. She had spent plenty of time with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys before she slowly fell in love with Peter. After some time, to save her from being killed by the Lost Boys Peter had the shadow take her home moments before the curse hit and she never saw him again.

* * *

Prologue: Meeting Pan

Arabella's POV

I sat in my room by my window when I closed my eyes. I just want to have my parents happy and not fighting all the time. my eyes snapped open when I heard the door to our hut slam. I got up and looked out into the front where my father sat with his head in his hands. "Papa?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Papa where's Mama?" I asked. "She's left darling, it's just you and me." Papa said. I turned around and ran into my room. Tears made their way down my cheeks. I went to the window and knelt by it. "I believe." I said. I closed my eyes and a tear escaped my eye before I was lifted up and my eyes snapped open to see that I was being carried into the night by a shadow. I looked up then we appeared above an island. He set me down the flew off. I looked around in awe at what I was seeing.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a boy about my age staring at me. I gulped as his sea-green eyes followed me. "Who are you?" He asked a British accent being clear. "M-m-my names Arabella." I said. The boy looked at me before stepping forward. His dirty blond hair shined in the moonlight and I gasped. The boy was handsome, "Arabella? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The boy said. I blushed causing him to smile. "If you will let me, may I call you Bella?" He asked. "Bella?" I asked. He walked closer to me and grabbed a piece go my hair. "It means beauty." He said. "May I ask who you are?" I asked. "My name is Pan. Peter Pan." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Well Peter, you say I'm beautiful, then I find you to be very handsome." I said with a blush dusting my cheeks. He smiled and stepped closer to me to where our chests were touching.

"Pan, what is this?" A boy said. I stepped back in fear and Peter turned to face the boy. "An honored guest." Peter said. I looked at Peter the the boy, who glared at me in return. I grabbed Peter's arm and Peter turned to face me. "Bella, if you would like, you could stay with me in my camp." Peter said. I looked into his eyes to see truth. "Thank you." I said.

* * *

Read and review chapter 1 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy, I know it's been a long time since I posted or updated anything. I've had a bit of writers block but rest assured that this will help. **

**Anywho this is my first Once Upon a Time story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Character Bio:

Arabella 'Bella'/ Isabelle Davis: the main character. A young girl from the Enchanted Forest who was taken by the shadow when she was 16 years old. She had spent plenty of time with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys before she slowly fell in love with Peter. After some time, to save her from being killed by the Lost Boys Peter had the shadow take her home moments before the curse hit and she never saw him again.

* * *

Chapter 1: months later

Arabella's POV

I had been here for a few months now and I've been getting along with all the boys. Except for a few. Peter and I have gotten closer. Most of the time Peter and I spent time alone together but I did spend time with the other boys. Donnie, one of the younger boys knew I liked Peter but also knew that I was too afraid to tell him. "Tell him Bella. He likes you." Donnie said. I shook my head and watched as Peter came into the camp. "Bella, may I speak with you...alone?" He said. I nodded and got up and followed him. He lead me to a secluded area. "I...I wanted to tell you something." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?" I asked. "I...I...Its better if I just show you." He said. I was confused but nodded. "Close your eyes." He said. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds nothing happened until I felt a pair of warm soft lips on mine. My eyes shot open and I saw Peter kissing me. His left hand was on my cheek and I wrapped my arms around him before kissing back. He held me to him for about a minute before our kiss broke. "I love you Bella." Peter said. I smiled and kissed him again. Peter lifted me up and twirled me causing me to giggle.

"How long?" I asked. "How long what?" He asked. "How long have you loved me?" I asked with a blush on my face. Peter pulled me into a kiss and when he pulled back he smiled. "Since the first time I saw you, I was just nervous and I didn't know what I was feeling." Peter said. I smiled and hugged him loving the feeling of being in his arms. Things around here are going to be so different now.

* * *

Read and review chapter 2 will be up soon. Sorry it's so short


End file.
